The Return of the Note Handed Down
by AM Inuzuka
Summary: When Raito's unknown son makes an appearance on tv for his band, memories return to the Chief, ones that he wish he had forgotten. The young man had plans to even join the SFK to only be given the hardest case. One that maybe coming true...


The people (mostly girls) around the platform where the band was finishing the last line. The fan girls were screaming, a light smile was on the lead singer's lips as he opened his eyes to the cameras.

They were going to make it seriously big after this.

The crowd cheered.

"As the they say," "we rock" the two twin guitarist said, high five-ing each other.

The twins guitarists were Blue and Yellow, they were pure Japanese born identical twins. Blue, dressed in blue and orange clothes as Yellow dressed in yellow and violet clothes, both wearing the exact same kinds of clothes that were just different colors. Their hair was dyed orange and violet, just to have fun and so that people wouldn't get them confused.

The drummer just rolled her green eyes at the pair. Her hair was a natural red, since she was originally born in America and had only come to Japan after finding the rest of the world to be boring, but she was able to speak Japanese pretty well. She wore loose black jeans with a dark gray tank top, that gave the crowd a good view of her two belly button rings and the dragon tattoo on her right shoulder. Giving herself a wild look.

Unlike the others, the lead singer seemed to be the calmest, his cool calm tone was what made him such a great lead singer while the rest of the band played loudly or quietly, his voice just seemed to fit. His chestnut, red and black mixed hair, had once been neatly combed but had become more messier due to a few head-banging. His green eyes were covered by a some snowboarding goggles. While he wore a white button up with loose jeans plus a red tie and a pair of black fingerless gloves. He was without any tattoos or piercing on any part of his body, just wasn't who he was.

Within the next few seconds the and members got down from the platform and sat down on a couch in front of the announcer. For their interview.

Inside the large office building that once belonged to L himself, the investigation team sat gathered around. The group that had worked together to find Kira, 18 years ago, they were a great team and at that time, looking for new members. The files of trainees that had taken the test sat in piles on the table.

Soichiro Yagami, himself had retired years ago, but his help was needed so they'd find just who they were looking for. His hair was now all gray as their were few winks on his face.

Tota Matsuda had aged, he was now in his early 40's but still the same guy at heart. He was married to Soichiro's daughter, the couple had a pair of daughters and a son.

Kanzo Mogi, was more or less still quiet, and had plans on retiring soon.

Shuichi Aizawa had become the leader of the investigation team after Soichiro's retirement. Though he was the oldest, he did not plan on retiring anytime soon, he wanted to make sure the trainees could handle their new responsibility and all the work that was needed.

"Tota, do you have to turn that thing on?" Aizawa sighed, watching as his teammate flipped the channels to a band interview.

"Saro got me into them, they're better then expected" he explained, referring to his oldest daughter. "And they got an interesting name."

"Onto our on-line questions, where did the name for the band come from?" The interviewer asked. "The name: The Death Note Fillers, isn't something that just comes to mind, theres gotta be some background to it."

The band just looked between each other, none sure till the drummer spoke up. "RJ, just suggested it one day and we were like "its better then the Returners" and we just went with it," she answered.

"So RJ?"

"It just came to me one day, nothing more" he answered.

Tota glanced at Yagami, it had been a long time since any of them had heard the name death note. Though he was glad Yagami had decided to forget about it.

"The lead singer of that band actually signed up to join, hes at the top of his class and comes highly recommended from his teachers." Aizawa said, pulling out the file on the young trainee.

"Its surprising that a kid could have that much talent."

"Should we let him in? Chief Yagami?"

Yagami's eyes were on the tv as he watched, seeming to be more interested in the show then the conversation.

RJ was lightly smiling as he sat there, seeming to be enjoying himself while still keeping a calm look. Classic Raito thing to do in order to hide that he stole the last cookie. He hadn't been raised by a policeman, making the chief wonder if that was why he was smiling, it had been painful for him to watch his son go out in so much pain, while as clear as day it appeared that he was still alive. Enjoying life to the fullest. He could see the light in his eyes that said he was happy, he knew that boy was happy. Would he still have been this happy if Kira had taken over the world? If the police had stepped aside for him to rule. Would he had been able to see that smile across his face? Would he been able to watch his grandson grow up?

His eyes moved to looked at the woman next to him. She seemed to be trouble, like Misa was. But also seemed calm with a smile on her face that wouldn't go away. His hand was holding her hand, something he couldn't see Raito doing on screen with thousands of people watching. That meant that he loved her enough to. His son never showed much emotion and that was too much emotion, that was Misa. If Misa was still alive, would she have filled his mind with ideas of a prefect world? Would she force him to go into becoming a policeman? Why did she kill herself when she had a part of Raito with her?

There was a moment when the group laughed, bringing back memories to the old man.

"Do you two always finish each others sentences?" The interviewer questioned the twins.

They looked at each other before answering together: "Yeah."

A few people lightly laughed, quieting down for the next question.

"Where do y'all get your talent from?"

The twins answered first "we've been playing for" "like as long as we could remember." "We've just practiced for years." "Nothing more to it" they explained.

She looked at them for a moment "you two practice way too much. My dad was a drummer in American band for years so I've just been around it so much."

"Maybe I get it from my birth parents" he shrugged. "I don't know. But I've always enjoying writing and singing, even if my mom didn't fully approve of it."

"If RJ doesn't mind me asking on live tv, but what happened to your birth parents? What do you know about them?" The announcer asked, everybody seemed to get closer to him.

"I know I was named after my father, and he worked for the Intelligence Department of the Police Force. He died while working around the time my mom just barely knew she was pregnant. My mom, was a model then a singer and actress, my adopted mother said she was pretty famous. She died in a car accident" he said, seriously. The drummer next to him, rubbed his back, trying to make him feel better as best as she could, being able to see his pain.

The lie that they had chosen as the public cause of death was something that gave him honor, even though he had died without any. Misa had been the same, they weren't sure where the other notebook was so they believed that she had written her own name into it. Causing another lie about how she died.

"Lets take a short break and we'll come back with more questions" the interviewer said into the camera as it phased out, showing a short clip of the band playing before phasing out to a commercial.

The large investigation room was now completely silent, they were more or less waiting for Yagami's answer or his thoughts.

Tota decided to speak up, wanting to help with the choice. "I did a background check on him, and he is Misa's son." He paused, letting the information soak in, "Raito had died before he was born so there wasn't any actually proof and it hadn't been listed that he was his father. After she killed herself, he was given to social services since there wasn't any listed family for him."

"Weren't we watching her? Didn't we know?"

"She had erased her mind of it, forgetting everything about the death note. There was no reason for us to keep watching her."

"He commented that even though he did play in a band, he'd put his work with the team first and his music second. He also said that he had several connections that could be used by the team, even if he wasn't accepted."

"What kind of connections?"

"Drug dealers, mafias, some are big and could actually be helpful."

Finally, Yagami's mouth opened "the top 10 people who we believe could take this should be give our first case. And be ordered to solve it. _The Kira case_"

He had just decided that they'd pick out the best 1/8 out of the trainees and give them the hardest case. And if they couldn't handle it then they'd be finding another job.

"Can I see his application?" Yagami said, before being handed the file.

* * *

"Hey" the drummer yelled towards the lead singer as she quickly ran up to him. He smiled looking at her "Hey Liz."

She ran up, grabbing his arm "I don't believe you just left me there!"

He lightly chuckled, "I don't know what you're talking about. You seemed pretty fine with that fan boy."

She kissed his cheek, "If it makes ya feel any better, I love you not him."

"I guess that does help a bit."


End file.
